gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Twisted Tale
Twisted Tale is a new game made by TGI and Rilisoft LTD along with Crytek and published by Crytek in 25 December during Christmas. The game resembles the Too Human ''game but unlike ''Too Human, it doesn't just uses Norse elements but legends and myths from around the world, mixed with technology like in ''Too Human ''and it has its own playstyle. Some elements from ''Too Human ''is adopted to the game with the copyrights reserved. Synopsis In 2028, cybernetic enhancement has entered the world of myths and legends. The enhancements have some effects, some became to have a better live, but another, abuses the enhancements to become powerful. The ones who power abuses the enhancements, united to dominate the whole world. But not until a group of heroes are formed, consisting of legendary characters that has been cybernetically enchanced, And they has been sent a request, defeat the villains, spare no mercy. Gameplay The game was an Open World game and a Third Person game, so the player explores the world in third person style. The player takes control of the group of cybernetic heroes and can play as one of the heroes. Each heroes has its own skills and powers. If a hero is knocked out, the player can switch as another hero. During battle or exploring the world, the player can also switch heroes anytime and everywhere. The heroes can have their skills and powers upgraded by spending upgrade points. Upgrade points are gainable by leveling up. Levels are also available. It has no maximum level. Each time the player levels up, the player will get upgrade points. The amount depends on the player's level. Not just the heroes that took the role of battling. The player can summon the power of the mythical gods. These gods' power can also be upgraded, not with upgrade points but with valor. Valor is gained by battling enemies. The tougher the enemy, the more Valor is gained. God powers can vary, depending on the god. The gods are also cybernetically enchanced. The heroes have these kind of stats : *Health *Defense *Attack *Agility *Special Skill These are also upgradeable with upgrade points. Upgrade point values are not in 1 or 2. But in 10 or 20 or more. Starting from 5. Note that God powers has cooldown. The Heroes #Heracles (Hercules in Italy version) #*Health : 500 #*Defense : 300 #*Attack : 300 #*Agility : 300 #*Special Skill : 400 #Beowulf #*Health : 450 #*Defense : 200 #*Attack : 500 #*Agility : 400 #*Special Skill : 350 #Gilgamesh #*Health : 400 #*Defense : 250 #*Attack : 220 #*Agility : 320 #*Special Skill : 500 #Cuchulainn #*Health : 300 #*Defense : 450 #*Attack : 350 #*Agility : 400 #*Special Skill : 400 #Robin Hood #*Health : 200 #*Defense : 350 #*Attack : 510 #*Agility : 450 #*Special Skill : 450 #Houyi (Yi in Chinese version) #*Health : 250 #*Defense : 400 #*Attack : 520 #*Agility : 350 #*Special Skill : 430 #Finn MacCool (Fionn mac Cumhaill in Ireland and English version) #*Health : 600 #*Defense : 500 #*Attack : 350 #*Agility : 200 #*Special Skill : 350 #Aeneas #*Health : 400 #*Defense : 400 #*Attack : 300 #*Agility : 350 #*Special Skill : 320 #Bran #*Health : 350 #*Defense : 350 #*Attack : 350 #*Agility : 350 #*Special Skill : 350 #Pied Piper Of Hamelin #*Health : 350 #*Defense : 300 #*Attack : 650 #*Agility : 550 #*Special Skill : 600 #King Arthur #*Health : 400 #*Defense : 350 #*Attack : 550 #*Agility : 440 #*Special Skill : 600 #Merlin #*Health : 350 #*Defense : 350 #*Attack : 550 #*Agility : 300 #*Special Skill : 700 #Odysseus #*Health : 400 #*Defense : 400 #*Attack : 400 #*Agility : 400 #*Special Skill : 250 #Atalanta #*Health : 350 #*Defense :150 #*Attack : 350 #*Agility : 700 #*Special Skill : 550 #Okuninushi #*Health : 300 #*Defense : 350 #*Attack : 450 #*Agility : 500 #*Special Skill : 360 Gods/Godpowers Note: The ones that are featured in the game ''Too Human ''has different appearance. Due to the fact not all guys know these gods, their origin will be written. *Maheo (Native American) **Earth Diver : Maheo sends a drone coot bird that shots EMP rockets that can stun enemies. 1 minute cooldown. *Zeus (Jupiter in Italy version) (Greek/Roman in Italy version) **Olympian Punishment : Zeus sets the area in front of the player's heroes on fire and unleashes a Tesla "wall" that damages enemies inside the area. 1 minute cooldown. *Izanagi/Izanami (Japanese. Note that they are husband and wife.) **Ryujin : Izanagi/Izanami stabs their jewelled spear to the player's field and sends fireball bursts. Then Izanagi/Izanami pulls their spear and summons an electric arc that looks like Ryujin that hits every enemy in the player's battlefield. 1 minute 30 seconds cooldown. *Obatala (West African) **Golden Chain : Obatala summons his golden chain from the ground that strangles enemies and damages them every 5 seconds. Duration is 10 seconds. Cooldown 30 seconds. *Quetzalcoatl (Aztec) **Winds Of Judgement : Quetzalcoatl makes a tornado across the battlefield that launches enemies in the air and finishes it with plasma pillars that appeared below the tornado. 50 seconds cooldown. *Thor (Norse) **Storm Calls : Thor "hits" the player's hero with a lightning bolt. The bolt fully replenishes the hero's health and increases all of the hero's statistics by +10. Duration is 10 seconds. The statistics will return to its original amount after 10 seconds. Also, rewards 5 upgrade points. 3 minutes cooldown. *Nyame (African) **Pot Of Wisdom And Doom : Nyame summons the pot of wisdom and doom to the battlefield. Makes the hero regenerates 5 health every seconds. While the doom one summons mechanical meteors that hit random enemies. 2 minutes cooldown. *Xbalanque/Hunahpu (Mayan. Note that they are twins.) **Sun And Moon : Xbalanque summons a miniature sun to the battlefield that emits plasma explosions across the battlefield. Hunahpu summons a gigantic EMP bomb like moon to destroy all of the enemies the hero sees in the battle. 1 minute cooldown. *Durga (Indian) **Slayer Of Evil : Durga blinds all of the enemies the player sees. During that, the player's hero's statistics are buffed by +2 every seconds. Awards 5 upgrade points. Blind duration 15 seconds. 1 minute 20 seconds cooldown. *Odin (Norse) **Gungnir Fury : Odin throws his Gungnir to the field. Other smaller mechanical Gungnir miniatures followed to the field. Then, in 5 seconds, all of the Gungnirs explode, dealing burning damage over time. 30 seconds cooldown. Category:PS4 Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Action-Adventure Category:Open World Games Category:2017 games Category:Third-Person